


Kisses

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Android, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kisses, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Robot, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Fluff; the puppies like kisses, everybody love kisses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

"KUROU."

Taking 0.3 seconds to make absolutely certain of the exact size and shape of the carrot he was thinly slicing, the android then turned a good deal of his attention to the robotic dog. “Yes, Turing?”

"YOU HAVE SPECIFIC MOUTH PARTS THAT WE DO NOT." Turing pointed out bluntly.

Blinking, it seemed only proper that he agree. “I— Ah. Yes, that is correct.”

"I WITNESSED YOU AND ARGENTE ENGAGING IN BEHAVIORS UTILIZING THESE MOUTH PARTS."

He suspected that his answer should be a very cautious one; not to hide information from the S-ARCs, but to attempt to be very careful about giving them the wrong impression. “It is impolite to watch someone without them knowing, Turing.”

"I APOLOGIZE." The robot offered, sitting on the floor in a very dog-like fashion. "I WAS CURIOUS."

"Curiosity is quite natural. As is the urge to satisfy said curiosity." Kurou felt it important to state, remind. "Apology accepted, though do attempt to use more discretion in the future."

"YES. WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

Well, for the sake of answering a question of curiosity, he saw no reason to be overly private. “We were engaged in the act of ‘kissing’.”

Head tilting, Turing repeated, “KISSING. EXPLAIN.”

Finishing the first carrot, the android then made another full scan of the second before he returned to the conversation, slicing set to something like an automatic process. “Generally, kissing is the meeting of the lips of two individuals.”

"REASON?"

"It is a show of affection. Though it has been theorized to have come from the sharing of food between adults and juveniles. Regardless, it has come to be a common gesture of affection. Perhaps one of the most common."

"YOU AND ARGENTE WERE SHOWING AFFECTION FOR ONE ANOTHER?" Turing attempted to make full sense of the scene he’d witnessed earlier.

"That is correct."

"YOU ALSO FEEL AFFECTION FOR US, CORRECT?"

"Yes. Of course I do, Turing."

"YOU DO NOT KISS US." The robot pointed out, "tail" moving from one side to the other in a stiff manner, like the hand on a clock.

"Ah. Well, that is true, yes." Kurou couldn’t exactly help but agree. He always gave them a pet as he walked by or while he was praising them for good work, but he’d never once kissed any of them.

"WHY?"

"I was not aware that you would have wanted such a show of affection." The android admitted easily, turning toward the sink to rinse the knife and his hands. "I do show affection for you in other ways, correct?"

"YES." Turing confirmed. "THOUGH NOT KISSING."

It was… amusing, in its own way. Kurou thought so, at least. “Are you suggesting that I show you and your siblings affection through kissing?”

"NOT REGULARLY. PERHAPS INFREQUENTLY."

"Would you like a ‘sample kiss’, then?" He asked, not particularly certain as to how serious the question was.

Turing decided for him. “YES PLEASE. STANDARD, IF POSSIBLE.”

"I will attempt a baseline kiss." Kurou assured, the humor in the statement only apparent to himself. Leaning down, he then paused. "Ah. And what location might be optimal for a kiss of this type?"

"IS THE MOUTH NOT SUFFICIENT?"

"Generally that location for kissing is thought of as romantic or familial."

"OUR RELATIONSHIP IS FAMILIAL, CORRECT?"

"Point taken." Kurou’s lean down continued, placing a soft kiss just above the line of separation between upper and lower jaw/mouth parts, lips making contact for approximately one full second.

"THAT IS A KISS?"

"Yes. Did you enjoy it?"

"I DID, YES. THANK YOU." The tip of Turing’s tail swung back and forth like a metronome for several seconds before he continued, "BUT MY MUZZLE HAS TACTILE SENSORY ENHANCEMENT."

He had not programmed an eyebrow raising facial response. He supposed that he might want to look into that, afterward. “Are you inferring that you would like a second kiss?”

"FOR COMPARISON."

"Of course." Leaning down once again, there was another soft kiss placed on Turing’s nose, lasting nearly two seconds. "And what conclusion have you come to?"

"UNCERTAIN. MORE VARIABLES MAY NEED TESTING AT SOME POINT IN THE FUTURE."

"I suppose that is understandable. Though I would like to ask that you and your siblings attempt to not mention this event to Dr. Saito. I will get that ‘look’ again." Kurou suggested before returning to his food preparation. "I suspect that Argente may find it amusing, however."

"ACKNOWLEDGED."


End file.
